


Let The Angel Kiss The Nightmares Away

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kisses, Cas come to help, Cuddles, Dean need help, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Nightmares, all the way destiel, bad memories, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: When everything seem too much, the Angel come to help.





	Let The Angel Kiss The Nightmares Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a drabble tag game on tumblr. Enjoy.

_ Tag game, number 2, destiel from anon. _

_ “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”  _

**Let The Angel Kiss The Nightmares Away.**

Dean couldn’t sleep anymore. Whenever he tried to close his eyes and doze off into sleep, his memories come rushing back with such a force that it hit all the air out of his lungs. So Dean do what he do the best, isolate himself and drink way too much, numbing his body in hope to just pass out before he will break once again.

It’s been a bit over week now, Dean would be lying if he said that he is getting better. No, he is getting worse.

He can’t drink anymore, it don’t numb his body, it just give more power to his nightmares. Whenever he drank even a bit, he could hear Michael all clear, laughing at him.

Dean slowly laid down in his bed, tired of hearing Michael laughing.

One second, he was asleep for just one second when he was woke up by Michael smashing him against the wall, pushing his head under water.

Dean choked for air, trying to get out of Michael’s grip. All of sudden he let him go, letting Dean drop down to the ground just to feel Michael kneel down beside him.

\- Kill him. Rip him slowly apart. - He whisper in Dean’s ear.

Something powerful took over Dean, forcing his body to move, picking up a blade and going first to Jack’s room, then Sam’s and then to Castiel.

Dean saw his hands slowly slice their bodies apart, heard their please for mercy and their screams of pain.

But nothing stopped him.

He watched the life drain out of their eyes, laughing.

Dean broke down next to Michael, looking at his bloody hands, breaking apart.

Michael laughed, loud and clear.

\- Oh, Dean, this is so much fun. Even more enjoyable than ripping you apart. - Michael kept laughing, making Dean break down even more.

\- Dean... Dean... Please... - He heard Castiel breath somewhere next to him.

\- I’m sorry! I am so damn sorry! - Dean choked on his own tears.

\- DEAN! - Castiel’s hand landed on his shoulder, shaking him a bit, making Dean open his eyes.

And all again, he was back in his bedroom, laying down in his bed, tangled in blanket way too tight.

He suck in warm but fresh air, focusing his look on Castiel’s blue eyes.

\- Cas... - Dean choked on his tears. - He made me... It was awful... It hurt even more than all the years in hell... Cas... I am so sorry! -

Dean felt like he couldn’t breath till Cas pulled him into his arms.

\-  Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore. - Cas gripped Dean tight to his chest, - You hear me? They are done. You are safe. We all are. No one will hurt you anymore. I won’t let them. -

And just like that, with every stroke through Dean’s hair, he calmed down.

He truly did believe Castiel, he knew that Cas wasn’t laying.

Dean slowly lift his head up, smashing his lips a bit too clumsy against Castiel’s, gripping him tighter to his body.

Cas didn’t need to hear any words, he leaned fully into Dean, kissing away every last worry he had on his bruised mind.

Dean sigh softly against Cas lips, sliding back down with Castiel still on top of him.

\- My angel. - He breath out, relaxing fully with every kiss Cas planted against his body, soon replacing every nightmare he had with pleasure and love from his saver, his blue eyes angel.

 


End file.
